Jealousy
by Ixae
Summary: Tenten likes Neji, and she knows that he likes her back thanks to Hinata. She comes up with the perfect plan to get him to admit he likes her: through jealousy...of himself. Neji/Tenten


**Hey, there! This is my first Naruto fic (or rather, my first _completed_ one), so please go easy on me if I've made a mistake in the Naruto universe. I am currently obsessed with Naruto so I've been watching the episodes like crazy in the past few weeks. Anyway, this story is a Neji/Tenten one. Beware, Neji may be a bit out of character in here. Sorry about that. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Also, I am very sorry to those of you who read this when my other oneshot Dandelions was posted. I was trying to fix the little thing at the bottom of the story that had the title, and it didn't seem to want to delete even though I tried again and again. I guess during that time I accidentally replaced this story with that one. Thanks a lot to AnonymousM for pointing that out, I probably wouldn't have noticed for a while without their help. Again, sorry, and I hope you can enjoy the _real_ version of this story!**

_

* * *

_

Jealousy

Tenten skipped happily to the training field. She had thought of the most brilliant way to get Neji to inadvertently admit his feelings for her. Through jealousy...of himself.

She had had a crush on her teammate for as long as she could remember, and she had learned through Hinata that her feelings were mutual between them. So she had thought about just confessing and getting it over with, but she eventually decided that that just wasn't her style, nor was it the Hyuga's. It had taken her a while to think of the perfect way to confess, and then this morning at 5:00am it had hit her.

What if she were to make _Neji_ confess?

And so, after getting ready for the day, Tenten had spent an hour trying to find a way to make Neji admit his feelings to her. The first idea that had come to mind was to ask him directly, but she quickly dismissed that thought. Not only was it not her style, but Neji would never admit his feelings openly like that. She needed a way to trick him into admitting he liked her.

And that's when she had had her second great idea of the day. She would make him jealous.

Tenten knew that the Hyuga didn't show his emotions openly, so she needed to make him jealous enough that it would show. But with only five minutes before she had to leave for training she had no chance of getting a guy to help her make Neji jealous. Unless she would happen to run into Lee on the way to the training field, but she knew that Neji would get pretty suspicious if something had suddenly happened between his teammates overnight.

Her third great idea of the day had appeared when she had found no way to make her plan work. Tenten would make Neji jealous of _himself_.

She knew that he would get jealous if she started talking about the person she liked in front of Neji nonstop so she decided that she would talk about him and see how long it took for him to catch on. After all, he _was _a genius. How hard could it be for him to figure it out?

When she entered the training grounds, she saw her two teammates, waiting for Guy-sensei no doubt. Neji leaned against a tree, eyes closed, while Lee was standing with a resolute look in his eyes, clearly having difficulty staying in one place from the way he shifted his position every few seconds.

"Hey, guys!" Tenten called out, waving to them. Lee looked over at her and grinned widely, returning her wave, while Neji simply opened one eye, grunted, and closed it again.

As Tenten joined them she began to worry that they would have to wait for some time for their sensei to arrive, but it had only been a couple minutes before he appeared out of nowhere, grinning even wider than Lee had been.

"AH, MY STUDENTS! ARE YOU READY FOR ANOTHER DAY OF TRAINING?" he practically shouted, causing both Tenten and Neji to cringe a little. Lee, however, only held out his fist and had a look of pure determination in his eyes.

"YES, GUY-SENSEI!" he replied just as loudly as Guy, if not louder. Tenten nodded half-heartedly in response, while Neji simply grunted.

"ALRIGHT! THEN LET US GO AND TRAIN, LEE!" Guy disappeared into the trees, with Lee hot on his trail. Tenten was now left alone in the training field with Neji. Just as she had hoped.

The Hyuga calmly walked over to the other end of the field, a stark contrast to Lee and Guy's running, then turned so he was facing her. "Shall we begin?" he asked calmly, though it was more of a statement than a question. Tenten nodded, ready to put her plan into action.

The instant she nodded, Neji disappeared. The weapons mistress had expected as much, and was instantly on alert. She knew he would appear out of nowhere and try to block her chakra points. If that happened, then the match was over. That was why Tenten always went all-out in the beginning, before she lost. She had never once beaten him as of yet, but she didn't let that stop her from getting back up and trying again each day.

Tenten quickly leapt onto the branch of a nearby tree, narrowly avoiding Neji's swift fingers ready to block her chakra. Trying for a counterattack, Tenten took out one of her scrolls and sent an array of weapons hurtling towards the Hyuga, who, of course, rebounded all of them with his Rotation technique. Tenten had to leap off the tree to avoid being hit by her own onslaught of weapons.

She took out another scroll and prepared to attack when she realized Neji had disappeared again. Too late, she heard him approach from behind. She felt a sharp pain in her back as she was sent flying across the training field, landing rather painfully on her stomach which knocked the breath out of her.

The weapons mistress forced herself to her feet and jumped to dodge another attack. She sent another wave of weapons at Neji, which was easily dodged. Deciding to try a different tactic, she ran straight for him and sent a punch aimed at his face. He blocked it with his arm, and tried to hit her in the stomach but she quickly jumped back before charging him again. This time she tried to kick his legs out from under him, which he effortlessly avoided by jumping. Neji counterattacked by managing to block the chakra in her right arm before knocking her away with a powerful blow to the chest. She flew several feet before landing hard on her back.

Tenten gripped her right arm with her left as she struggled into a standing position. _So that was a stupid move,_ she conceded, _but now might be the perfect time to put my plan into action..._

She smirked, noticed by the Hyuga prodigy. "What are you smiling about?" he asked calmly, but Tenten could hear the curiosity embedded in his tone.

Her grin grew even wider at his response as he charged toward her. _He's falling right into my trap!_ "Oh, nothing. Just the guy I'm in love with."

"You're in love with someone?" Neji asked, halting in front of her with his hand raised to strike. His face was as impassive as ever, but there was an underlying anger in his question. _Yes! It's working! He's getting jealous!_

"Yeah," Tenten replied dreamily. "He's smart, handsome, and the best part is that he loves me back!"

"That's nice," Neji said somewhat coldly. Tenten held back her laughter; Neji was definitely jealous. Now all she had to do was get him to admit it.

"You don't sound very happy for me, Neji," Tenten teased, pretending to pout. "Aren't we friends?"

"..." Neji didn't reply, instead he tried to jab her with his hand, which she managed to avoid by jumping backward. She could see that he was uncertain whether he was worried he had hurt her feelings or angry at her 'mysterious' crush.

Tenten smirked. She only had to push him a little farther... "Or maybe you're just jealous!"

That did it. His indecisive expression quickly turned to anger. "I am not jealous!"

Could he not see how in denial he was? _And people call him a genius!_ "You are sooo jealous of my strong, brave, handsome-"

"Would you just shut up?" Neji finally exclaimed. "I don't need to hear about your perfect boyfriend!"

"That's funny, 'cause I always thought you loved hearing about yourself."

Neji's rage quickly disappeared, replaced by confusion, then realization, then shock. "You...you were talking about me?"

Tenten smirked, amused by the dumbfounded look on his face. "Well, duh! Who else do you think I would be talking about?"

Neji's eyes flared briefly with anger at the insult, but the shock still overwhelmed his expression. "So...you know I like you?"

_So he finally admits it. Sorta. _Tenten nodded.

"How?" was Neji's only response.

"Hinata," Tenten answered impassively. Neji clenched his fists at the sound of his cousin's name. He was probably annoyed at the fact that she had betrayed him by disclosing his feelings.

"But I think it's kinda cute that you like me," Tenten continued. She took a few steps forward so their faces were only inches apart. "And I'm sure everyone else would, too."

Neji's eyes widened in shock at what she was implying. She couldn't help but chuckle. "But I promise not to tell everyone that you like me on one condition."

Neji looked suspicious. "And what would that be?"

Tenten smirked. "You have to take me out to dinner tonight." She closed the distance between their lips and savoured the moment for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Pick me up at six," she said, and exited the training field, leaving Neji standing there with a look of utter shock on his face and a light blush on his cheeks.


End file.
